I Miss You
by TheSpicyBurrito
Summary: I miss you. Not in some cheesy, let's hold hands and be together forever way. I just miss you. Plain and simple. I miss your presence in my life. I miss you always being there for me. I miss my best friend. (Character death)


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail._

* * *

_I Miss You_

**_by _**_TheSpicyBurrito._

* * *

Silence.

Nothing, but deafening silence echoed throughout the once cheerful guild hall. Cana wasn't drinking. Erza was eating her strawberry cake. Gray wasn't stripping. Elfman wasn't boasting. Gajeel wasn't telling everyone to shut up. Mirajane wasn't her cheery-self. Happy wasn't eating his fish. Natsu wasn't fighting, or shouting, or eating or being his usual goofball-self. And Lucy?

...Lucy wasn't there.

As another minute - of which seemed like an eternity - passed through the guild, Natsu finally relieved the stillness and stood up, his chair scratching against the dark, wooden floorboards loudly. Slowly, he walked over to the doors, pushed them open and shut them gently behind him, leaving the rest of the guild in nothing but silence.

* * *

The dragon slayer walked along the cobblestone road. The streets were quiet and the only sound heard was the moan of the swaying trees from afar, the water crashing mercilessly against the small stone boarder and the occasional stray cat meowing from down a dark alleyway. All the sounds were like torture. Like needles that pierced through his ears and into his throbbing head.

When Natsu arrived at the place he had fallen in love with the first time he saw it, he could feel burning tears prick his onyx eyes, his fists tighten, his stomach and heart tear in two and his throat clench dryly as tears threatened to pour down.

He stared long and hard at Lucy's house and stepped forward and into the house. When he was inside, the salty liquid of tears fell slowly down his cheeks and sobs emitted from him as he brushed his hand along the dust-covered bench. He walked through the empty house, his footsteps echoing as he did so and he made his way up to Lucy's bedroom. That did it for him. He collapsed to the ground, his knees had finally given out on him and he touched his forehead softly to the dirty floorboards, his tears falling onto it. He screamed and clenched his fists painfully tight so blood slowly slithered through the crevices of his slender fingers.

"Lucy..." he murmured under his breath and bit his bottom lip excruciatingly hard and blood, too, slid faintly down his parched lips.

Suddenly, with a long, pained groan, Natsu hoisted his heavy, limp figure off the creaky floorboards and over to the window that he used always visit Lucy through, much to the blonde's annoyance.

His fingers graced over the sill and collected the dust that had been gathered there over the years of utter emptiness. When he touched his forefinger and thumb together in an examination of the dust, Natsu quickly dropped his hand back by his side and ran like lightening through the front door.

Heavy, heaving pants escaped Natsu as he ran through the small town and to the place he dreaded the most; the graveyard. His legs shook, but the dragon slayer didn't stop running.

When his eyes caught sight of a large, light-grey stone slab, he stopped immediately before walking slowly over to it. Each step pained him, and made him want to let his body give out on him, but he pushed himself to his destination. Once he stood before the large rock, he eyes ran over the engravement that he never dared to read. Until today.

_Here lies Lucy Heartfilia._

_Loving and loyal friend to everyone. _

_"Natsu, Fairy Tail,_

When Natsu saw his name engraved on the stone, his coal-brown eyes widened and he collapsed onto the muddy ground. Rain clouds above him rumbled and churned as rain began softly falling onto the grave.

_Please stay strong. I know you will, especially you Natsu. Please, don't blame yourself and remember to keep pushing yourself to reach you goal. I'll be with all of you, so don't worry. I love you all, and I always will, no matter where I am. _

Natsu couldn't fight the force within him that drove back his tears. The liquid ran down his cheeks like flowing waterfalls and his shut his eyes tightly.

"I just want to be with you, Luce. I want to be with you again. ...I miss you. Not in some cheesy, let's hold hands and be together way. I just miss you. Plain and simple. I miss your presence in my life. I miss you always being there for me. I miss my best friend!" he screamed out, his voice raspy and dry.

As the rain picked up, Natsu touched his hands and head to Lucy's grave and let more tears course down.

"I miss you, Luce," he whispered, crawling towards the grave like his body had been broken in every way humanly possible. "so...please, stay by me. I love you."

With that, Natsu's lips touched Lucy's name that was encrypted cursively on the stone. "I miss you. Let me be with you." he whispered again, before falling into a deep sleep that he never awoke up from.

* * *

**Note: **_I know encrypted messages on graves aren't really common, but I just did it for the feel of the story. _


End file.
